


art openings and long corridors

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Divergence, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, artist morgana, if you do not want to read about piss do not click on this, modern day AU, peeing, this is about piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morgana takes Gwen to an art exhibit and Gwen needs to pee.





	art openings and long corridors

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is either. 
> 
> also i've only been to one art opening in my entire life so this is purely based on my own experience and i do not know if this is how all of them function.

They're on their way to an art gallery when Gwen first realizes that she needs to pee.

Morgana has a piece of her work in an opening, and she's raving about how excited she is in the driver's seat beside her. Gwen knows that Morgana has wanted a piece in an art museum for as long as they've known each other, and she knows that doesn't have to go that badly, and so she brushes it off, figuring that she can just use the bathrooms when they get there, crossing her legs for good measure.

"Don't you think so, Gwen?" Morgana says, and Gwen nods her head and agrees, pretending that she heard anything Morgana had been talking about.

Her original plan goes out the window when they hit traffic, and they end up to the gallery ten minutes later than they should've. "It's up this way," Morgana says, pulling her up the stairs as fast as she can manage. Gwen looks around for a bathroom as Morgana drags her to the exhibit, but she doesn't see one and so she figures that she can just ignore the pressure in her bladder until the opening is over, and then she can ask Morgana.

They get to the exhibit, and Morgana's piece is even more beautiful than Gwen thought it would be. It's huge, and painted in the middle of a forest at night, lit up by the moonlight, is a river. She audibly gasps, and bats at Morgana's arm. "Morgana, it's gorgeous!"

She pretends like the painting doesn't make her bladder ache just a little bit more.

Gwen has never been to an art opening before, and it turns out, it takes a really long time. Also, it turns out that it's less about pacing an art museum and more about standing in front of your own piece for extended periods of time, answering whatever questions come your way. Almost an hour passes, and Gwen is still standing next to Morgana, in front of her painting, watching as she answers each and every question that comes her way. Nobody bats an eyelash at her, and she's grateful that her girlfriend is in the spotlight and she isn't, because she starts to squirm, crossing her legs and bouncing up and down on her heels, and when she starts, she can't stop.

"Gwen?" She looks up at Morgana, and notices that she's not answering any questions at the moment. Morgana is frowning at her, and asks, "Are you okay?"

Gwen stops squirming for a second and forces a fake smile. She knows she should just tell Morgana that she really needs to pee, but instead she just nods. "I'm fine."

Before Morgana can push it anymore, another person approaches and starts quizzing her about her painting. Gwen immediately regrets not asking Morgana where the bathroom was, but there's nothing she can do when a whole group of people approach, asking every question under the sun that she's already answered. They stay for at least twenty minutes, and by the time nobody is bombarding Morgana with questions, Gwen is nearly dancing on the spot, trying to resist the urge to put her hand in between her thighs. Morgana seems to notice, and she frowns when she looks at her. "What's the matter?"

Gwen shakes her head. "Nothing!" Her voice is laced with desperation, and she's still bouncing on her heels, and Morgana just gives her a look. She finally gives in, and quietly admits, "I have to go."

"What?"

"I-I really need to pee," she whispers, squeezing her crossed legs together as tightly as she possibly can. 

Morgana raises an eyebrow at her. "That's it? You can go."

Gwen is about to ask her where it is, but then another person approaches and she has no choice but to try to find it on her own. She walks down the corridor closest to them, her legs shaking profusely as she does so. Her bladder is aching more than it has in as long as she can remember, and when she sees that no one is in the corridor she entered, she presses one of her hands in between her thighs.

She has no idea where she's going, but the art museum isn't that big, and she figures that it can't be that hard to find it.

She's proven wrong, however, when ten minutes later, she's still walking down the same corridor, feeling like she can't hold it much longer. She's nearing the end of the corridor, and there's still no bathroom in sight, and so when she sees another corridor to the right, she quickly turns down it, begging her body to just hold on a little longer.

She walks down this new corridor for another few minutes, and when there's still no bathroom in sight, she feels like she's going to start crying. A wave of desperation washes over her, and she presses another hand between her legs, squeezing her legs together. It lasts a few moments, a short spurt of urine filling her panties, and she whines loudly. It stops before it can stain her grey jeans, thankfully, but suddenly, it becomes way harder to hold back the rest of it. 

"Gwen?"

"Morgana!" Gwen whirls around, and in doing so, almost completely loses control. She whines and pushes her hand harder between her thighs, her legs shaking as she does so. Morgana is standing a few feet away from her, giving her a confused look. "Please."

"Have you been wandering the whole time?" Morgana asks, walking towards her. Gwen nods, and cries out as she feels another spurt soak her panties. Morgana doesn't hesitate and grabs her arm, pulling her in the other direction. "Come on, Gwen."

They're only walking for ten seconds, just long enough for them to reach the end of the short corridor, when Gwen yelps and stops dead in her tracks, doubling over at the waist. A short hissing sound fills the room, and it lasts two seconds tops, but it's enough for hot urine to spill through her panties and leave a glistening spot on her jeans. She presses her hands deeper into her crotch, and whispers, "I-I'm gonna wet myself. I can't hold it."

"Yes, you can," Morgana says, and once Gwen's legs stop shaking and she stands up straight, she tries to lead her away again. Gwen can barely move on her own, and Morgana whispers, "The bathroom is right up there, Guinevere. You can do it."

Gwen looks up, and she almost starts crying from relief when she sees the sign to the bathroom not even twenty feet away from them, glowing like a lighthouse on a dark night. Morgana pulls on her arm and drags her maybe a foot, and Gwen thinks that maybe she can make it, but the movement is too much on her bladder and she stops dead in her tracks. Morgana turns to look at her, her mouth open to ask her why she stopped, when Gwen loses control.

Suddenly, pee starts gushing out of her, wetting her jeans and her hands, and hissing out loud enough for anyone close by to hear. A glistening wet spot spreads across her crotch as she pees herself, and it spreads down her thighs and starts to pool onto the floor. After a few moments, a stream breaks through the fabric of her jeans, and it puddles directly onto the floor underneath her, splattering loudly as it does so.

She feels Morgana's hand on her shoulder, who says softly, "It's alright, Guinevere." She can feel tears pricking at her eyes, and she finally clenches her muscles hard enough to get the flow under control, turning it into a small stream. She tries to stop it completely, but she winces in pain and Morgana shakes her head. "Just finish up here. It's okay."

As much as Gwen wants to stop, it's like a switch clicks in her brain and no matter how much she tries, she once again starts peeing uncontrollably in her jeans, soaking the floor around her. She doubles over and moans, finally giving in and relaxing her bladder, enjoying the feeling of release as hot liquid soaks her crotch and streams down her legs, hissing out so loudly that she fears people at the exhibit can hear her having an accident. 

"I'm sorry, Morgana," she whispers, feeling the stream start to die down until the hissing sound stops completely. She looks down at herself and cringes. Her grey jeans are soaked so badly that they barely look grey anymore, and the puddle underneath her is so big that it reaches Morgana's feet. 

Morgana just wraps her arms around Gwen and rubs her back comfortingly. "It's alright, Gwen. It happens."

Gwen shakes her head and whispers, "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it anymore and-"

"I know." Morgana pulls away and gives her a small smile. "It's alright. Let's get you home." 


End file.
